fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Cat Burglar
Cat Burglar is a 2D Platformer being developed by Gearworks Gaming slated for a release on the PC ''available for purchase with a physical copy or on Steam''. The game centers around a cat who aims to take, steal or plunder riches and treasures by all means necessary; even if this means having to risk getting killed by a variety of deathtraps. The game is heavily centered around avoiding traps, collecting loot and exploring dungeons, featuring procedurally-generated levels in a variety of different environments - including temples, caves and mines amongst others, with the focus of the game being to accumulate as much treasure as possible without getting killed. Gameplay Controls The player is able to control their character using the WASD keys. The A and D-keys will be able to move the character left and right, with the W-key being used in order to jump. The player is also able to duck using the S-key in order to avoid certain obstacles and the player will also be able to slide by using the W and A-keys while crouching and will be able to do a "long-jump" by pressing the W-Key while sliding. A slide can be stopped by releasing the S-Key or by performing a long-jump. The player can also use the spacebar in order to interact with objects such as chests and switches. Within areas with water, the WASD keys will move the player in the direction they point in. Players will also be able to communicate through chat by pressing the Y-key. Basic Gameplay The game involves the player navigating through randomly-generated dungeons in order to secure loot throughout the level. Depending on the difficulty, loot generated and the type of dungeon itself, there will be a variety of objectives which the player must achieve in order to have completed a level. One of these objectives is reaching a'' "loot threshold"'' by collecting loot scattered throughout the dungeon - wherein if the player reaches a certain amount of money, they will be able to exit the dungeon having "completed" it, however the player will still be able to collect more loot in the dungeon depending on whether they see that it's worth the risk or not. Another objective that a level may have is to collect a'' "Grand Treasure" ''- where the player must find a particular high-value loot item which will ordinarily be hidden far within the dungeon. The player must then bring the object back to the entrance without getting killed. Should the player be killed within the dungeon itself, they will be set back to the spawn and there will be an end-loot penalty depending on how many times they have died. Should the player be carrying the Grand Treasure - the treasure will be dropped onto the nearest "safe-ground" and the player will have to collect it from wherever it was lost. From the game's menu, players will be able to select whether they wish to complete a Solo Dungeon or Multiplayer Dungeon. On the Solo Dungeon Selection Menu, players will first have to specify if they wish to complete a Solo Mode or Lethal Mode Dungeon and players will then be able to specify which dungeon they would like to enter and the difficulty, whereas on the Multiplayer Dungeon Selection Menu players will have to select a lobby depending on which dungeon they'd like to play or what difficulty of dungeon they would like to pay on or they may be able to create their own Co-Op Mode or Greed Mode lobbies - where they will be able to choose whether or not the game should be public or private and where they will be able to invite other players. There are five difficulty settings within the game - Apprentice, Explorer, Delver, Madcap and Masochist. These settings affect how the dungeon is generated, the obstacles placed within the dungeon, the size of the dungeon and the value of the loot inside the dungeon. As the difficulty of the dungeon increases, the loot spawned increases alongside the value of the loot itself, with each difficulty have specific loot multipliers of x1, x1.5, x3, x9 and x12 respectively, the obstacles become more difficult to pass and dungeons become more complex in structure. When a player completes a dungeon, they will earn money depending on the loot they had accumulated in the dungeon and post-dungeon calculations which contributes to their "Savings". A player's Savings can be used in order to unlock new environments to play through or in order to play through Lethal Mode Game Modes *'Solo Mode '- Solo Mode involves a single player navigating through a dungeon in order to collect loot or in order to find a Grand Treasure. Normally, dungeons in Solo Mode will be relatively small and the value of the loot in these dungeons will often be lower than in other modes; though it will still substantially rise in value based upon the difficulty of the dungeon. Solo Mode objectives are also easier to achieve than objectives in other modes, coinciding with the small dungeon sizes and the fact that there would only be one player in the dungeon. *'Co-op Mode '- Co-op Mode involves up to four players simultaneously navigating through a dungeon to find loot. Unlike in other modes, Co-op Mode will share the loot between the players should it be found. For example, if there were a $40,000 item within the dungeon that one player finds in a chest, the item's value will be split between players and the players will get $10,000, $13,330 or $20,000 ''depending on how many are present. Players will also share the "Grand Treasure" and, should one player bring it back to the entrance, all the players will have the objective completed. Co-op Mode dungeons are normally larger than those seen in Solo Mode, will have a higher amount of loot and will normally have many split paths in order to encourage players to split up and search different areas. The penalty for dying will not be shared between players, however, and will instead be a penalty for individual players depending on how they perform. *'Greed Mode '- Greed Mode is a twelve-player mode where players must compete with each other in order to collect as much loot as possible. Loot between players will not be shared in Greed Mode unless players choose to share it with chosen players and will instead be granted to individual players just like in Solo Mode. The dungeons in Greed Mode are incredibly large in order to accommodate the twelve players and, like in Co-op Mode, will be generated with split paths to prevent too many people from bottlenecking into one part of a dungeon and will have an unusually high amount of generated loot to further encourage competition. *'Lethal Mode '- Lethal Mode is a single-player mode which entails a much higher payout than Solo Mode though entails a risk of losing ''Savings money. Lethal Mode dungeons require a fee to be paid before beginning the dungeon depending on the difficulty and the dungeon being played in question. The player is also limited to only ten lives and should a player run out of all their lives they will be forced out of the dungeon without any loot. Lethal Mode Dungeons are generated similarly to those seen in Co-Op or Greed Mode in terms of size - however they have a higher amount of obstacles and normally have more complex pathways & more loot. Mechanics Dungeon Generation When a new lobby is created by a player, a dungeon is generated to accompany it. Dungeon generation starts with Dungeon Rooms and Dungeon Components - with rooms being the basic level of object arrangement and with components making up obstacles, chests and so forth. The game will generate a dungeon room connecting with the entrance and will generate the components within it. The game will then check for where the room forms connections to other rooms and will generate rooms based on those connections - branching out until it reaches the limit on how many rooms the dungeon should have depending on the player count or difficulty. (ie. a Madcap Greed Mode Dungeon will be much larger than a Solo Mode Delver Dungeon) The game will be guaranteed to generate a certain amount of loot and will be guaranteed to cause the dungeon to fork off into multiple paths. Loot Calculation When the player ends a dungeon - the amount of money they recieve at the end is determined by multiple factors. *'Loot Collected '- The total "loot money" collected within a dungeon is affected by how much the player collects and the difficulty. The difficulty of the dungeon will multiply the value of the loot by x1, x1.5, x3, x and x12 for Apprentice, Explorer, Delver, Madcap and Masochist respectively. *'Death Penalty '- Depending on how many times the player has died, the game will decrease the Death Penalty multiplier by 0.05 per death - reaching a minimum of x0.2. This penalty does not apply to Lethal Mode Dungeons. *'Dungeon Bonus' - Depending on what environment is selected, there can be up to a x1.2 multiplier as a Dungeon Bonus. Modding & Server Hosting Cat Burglar runs Solo Mode and Lethal Mode on the client's side - meaning no official servers from Gearworks Gaming are involved in running said modes. This means that, if a player is smart enough, they could be able to mod the game in order to increase their payout or make dungeons easier. This problem is alleviated, however. When a Solo Mode or Lethal Mode game is running; the game will be forced to check for whether the game's copy is the same as a "sample" Gearworks copy in order to check it's legitimacy. If the game does not match the server-side copy, then the player will be rejected from playing a Solo Mode or Lethal Mode game. Multiplayer Modes do not require this as the servers are hosted by Gearworks and all loot calculations and the storage of values would be calculated on the Gearworks Server. Environments Soundtrack "New Frontiers" - Sand Temple Music Category:Platforming Games Category:PC Games Category:Original Games Category:DisturbedCrow's Games Category:2D Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Multiplayer Games